


Dionysus' Anya

by thatkid010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Beautiful Harry Potter, But harry is a guy in it, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry is a mother hen, Harry is kinda a badass, Harry will die for people she consider family, I got this idea from a small one shot, I just love badass Harry, I'll try my best:), I'm obsessed with that musical, It's Anastasia, Most of the gods want her, Possessive Dionysus, Sorry Not Sorry, Updates Will Be Slow, lol, not unhealthy, only a little, put in the Anastasia musical to get more views, so don't hurt me :>, sorry :(, tee hee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkid010/pseuds/thatkid010
Summary: Anastasia (fem Harry) becomes immortal and falls in love with Dionysus because he's the only one who truly sees her. The gods, angry about her decision, banish both Dionysus and Anastasia to Camp Half-Blood for 200 years. While Dionysus is happy that he gets to spend time with his love, he doesn't like half bloods. Anastasia on the other hand mothers all the campers, becoming camp mom. Soon Percy shows up, and well, you know the chaos that happens with that.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dionysus (Percy Jackson)/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Dionysus' Anya

**Author's Note:**

> I read this one-shot and thought it would make a good story, so here we are! I'll probably upload more on my other story more then start doing more on this so the updates will be slow. :))

Dionysus didn't exactly know when he fell in love with his Anya.

He remembered when she first came, a warrior from a distant land, a different universe. And even with that knowledge, most ignored it. Some gods; Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and even Hades chased after her. Hera, Artemis, and Athena thought that she was nothing but a pretty face and an airhead. Anya only befriended Aphrodite and Ares, though it seemed a little strange, they were great friends. Aphrodite understood what it felt like to be treated dumb while Anya and Ares bonded over war. Anya understood it and Ares was thrilled that she didn't shy away from it.

Dionysus' first chat with her was in his vineyard on Olympus. She was hiding from her persistent suitors and the hurtful words of the three goddesses. She was very beautiful and her immortality made her even more so. Her looks looked timeless, like a painting from one of those famous artists he couldn't bother to remember. Her face showed that she was from Northern Europe, and her skin was very pale, shining in the moon light. Her body was petite and she had fat in all the right places. He hair was wine red, and it flowed in waves down to her lower back.

It were her eyes that drew him in though. Her eyelashes were thick and dark in color. But what was so enchanting where her irises. They looked like emerald gems; beautiful, priceless, emerald green eyes.

"Hello" She said. There was a smile on her face, but Dionysus notice it was filled with sadness. He didn't need to ask why

"Hello" He said back. 

It was easy to love Anastasia, his Anya. He didn't know when he fell in love exactly, but he truly didn't care.

============================================================================================================

Zeus looked angry on his throne. Dionysus knew why he was here, on "trial" in front of the other Olympians. He knew that he would be punished for loving his beloved Anya like the others hadn't.

Aphrodite looked at him with pity and he could see that she was angry at Zeus and his 'brothers". Dionysus smirked and thought it was funny that his father could never have Anastasia the way he can.

"Do you know why you are here, Dionysus?" Zeus demanded, while lighting and thunder hissed and boomed behind him.

"Yes." Dionysus replied calmly. He never regrets what he and Anya have, and he never will.

Zeus had forbid any god or goddess to Anastasia, due to her rejecting him and the others many times. They couldn't do anything or her grandmother, Hecate, would rage against them.

"Then there is nothing to be said. I-" Zeus was about to finish when Anastasia burst threw the door, looking like the warrior she was.

"Stop this at once!" She demanded, and everything went silent.

"If you punish Dionysus for love, then punish me as well!" Her emeralds were blazing with power and malice.

The gods were speechless, out of all of the gods who went after her, including the main three who hounded her like wild dogs, She chose Dionysus? The god of wine and madness?

"Why Anastasia, did you chose him?" Hades asked, his eyes were angry but also sad. He wanted her, because his wife didn't love him and he could see what a beautiful soul she was and how gorgeous she was on the outside.

She looked at the three goddesses and the gods who pursued her and said "You forget that I fought for most of my mortal life, with my abusive caretakers to when I went into my world to fight a war. You all saw me as either a foolish, pretty girl or a way to get off. Only a few saw me for who I was, and Dionysus was one of them. I choose him because he didn't see me as an object but a person. And I love him for that and I am glad that he loves me the same." With that she glared at all of them and went on to say "so if you punish him then you punish me for I love him and I always will."

"Fine then," Zeus sighed " I banish Dionysus and Anastasia to 200 years at Camp Half Blood to care and look after the children of the gods and I forbid Dionysus to drink wine."

Dionysus and Anastasia held hands as they flashed away to the camp they would be staying at for a while, but it was okay because they had each other.


End file.
